Lets try that again the Malfoys
by Purple Ray305
Summary: Draco wants to make amends with Potter, his sister and co but his family has other ideas. Will Potter Understand? "Harry..." "It's Potter to you Malfoy!" Why is draco always in trouble? What is Harry hiding? What is Dazzle hiding? Is it Splitville for Romione? Read on and see. Includes verble abuse, and in later chapters torture!
1. Here We go

**One year after the war Draco tries to make amends with Potter and co including his sister but his family have other plans.**

**This is my first fan-fiction I will be uploading (If I can) Every Friday night at least. Oh and I LOVE Draco Malfoy! Here are something's you have to know:**

**-Draco has three sisters. Dazzle in gryfrindor and best mates with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and all the rest. Annalise Malfoy in Slytherin and a deatheater. Electra Malfoy same as Annalise. **

**Ginny Weasley is dead (don't hate me)**

**Fred is alive (YAY! HE IS SO COOL)**

**Remus Lupin and Nmphadora Tonks are alive**

**Belatrix Lestrange is alive **

**Crabbe and Goyle are alive**

**Snape is alive and evil**

**And the rest is the same as the book but if I add any more in then well yea,**

**Chapter 1**

**Draco Malfoy bit his lip nervously. He and his family including his mum, dad and two sisters Annalise or Anna and Electra or Elexus. He knew being a deatheater would lead to this! So why had he become one again? "Do not worry, we will stand up to the Bloody order," His dad Lucius Malfoy said. Oh yea. Draco's bloody farther. Why did Draco try so hard to be a perfect son? What did his farther ever do for him? Beat him, Yell at him. His farther had cost him proper friends at Hogwarts. Dazzle had proper friends. While Draco was thinking this Remus Lupin had come out. Didn't Lupin marry his cousin Nmyphadora? Yea, yea he had. "Ah good you didn't do a runner…" Lupin began. _To where exactly?_ thought Draco. "There has been a slight change in plan um your free to go,"**

"**Look us deatheaters… wait. What?" Draco's mum Naricissa Malfoy look bewildered. "Oh um someone… High up in… the… well some one high up stood up for you," Lupin was trying to find the write words. "Now err Good bye , Dazzle will lead you back home, err DAZZLE COME HERE," Dazzle came almost immediately. "aren't you forgetting something dude?" She said.**

"**What? Oh yes, um Malfoy's obey everyone of our rules or it will be Askaban for all of you," Lupin said. Dazzle Glared.**

**Dazzle didn't want to talk to her family. She wanted to stay at home with Harry, Ron and Hermy. But here we go again. "Out with it," said Annalise as soon as Lupin had left. "Out with what," Ok so Dazzle didn't mean to sound like that but it had been a trying day with Harry basically yelling at Max Aswell (The new head of the order) to let the Malfoys go. What did Harry see in them? "Who stood up for us you Bloody Bloodtrait… I mean Dazzle?" Dazzle smirked as Annalise corrected herself. _This was going to be fun._ "It was… :::::::::::….. Nonof, Yourbusiness,"**

"**you are so hard, really though…"**

"Oh um…"Dazzle thought for a moment "Horrible Plan,"

"**No really Dazzle,"**

"**Hopeful Part,"**

"**grrr hurry up,"**

"**Happy Pots," She was nearly there!**

"**DAZZLE TELL US!"**

"**Hard Pot,"**

"**Random HURRY UP,"**

"**Harra Pot-t" Next one.**

"**NOT FUNNY,"**

"**Harry Potter,"**

"**Ok now it's… wait really?" Annalise asked.**

"**Mm-hm, Want me to go get him?"**

"**No I want to go home,"**

"**Well. Come on then," Dazzle didn't say a word to them all the way home and left to go chat with her friends. Lupin said something about seeing them again… _DAMN IT!_**

**Draco sat at the dinner table even though everyone had finished. There was a knock on the manor door. "All right all right I'm coming." Muttered Lucius Malfoy as he opened the door. "Ah well come to apologize have we?" Dad said.**

"**Apologize, for killing Voldemort? No are you mental…SHUT UP DAZZLE!" Ok well this was clearly Potter and Dazzle. Why the hell where they here? "So why are you here? Potterrr," snapped Lucius Malfoy. '_Well done dad'_ Draco thought.**

"**I need to er speak to your son about… Something and oh yea Lupin says she needs to speak to you," Potter said in a confident voice.**

"**Well err Potter I…"**

"**JUST OPEN THE DOOR DAD, NOW," Dazzle snapped. She marched in wearing snow boots, a winter coat and a hat. Potter followed less violent but wearing the same. It wasn't snowing, It was quite hot actually. Lucius gave Draco a look which was in between Confusion and angry but most the looks he has was mixed with anger. Draco (For once and he knew he would pay for it later)Ignored his farther and gestured for Potter to follow him. Potter began to but the looked back at Dazzle "Talk alright?" Potter said. Dazzle nodded. Draco then led Potter out.**

**Dazzle watched Harry and Draco leave. She turned back to her family. _They_ _wanted her to talk? Oh she would talk_. "SO," Dazzle said breaking the awkward silence. Annalise and Electra had snuck along with her mum. This was going to be fun. "How does it feel knowing you owe Harry your freedom?" Dazzle watched happily as her family began to get mad. She loved annoying them. "Of course can't be that bad, It must be an Improvement because the last person who you owed your freedom to was lord Voldething!" Oh she struck a nerve. This was the way to go. **

"**Lord Tom Marvlo Riddle!" _Ooo there faces where frightful to a normal person._**

"**Lord Tom-Tom," _Angrier by the second. I was enjoying this. A lot._**

"**Lord Evil of evilness," _I mentally punished herself. That was too nice._**

"Lord Boldemort," _Nice that was cool I loved that one. Could I top it?_

"**UnLordly Lord Cry baby," _Unlordly? Was that a word?_**

"**No I got it! It's Boldewort," _THAT WAS WICKED._**

"**No It's Voldemort!" _Of course my dumb-ass sister Electra would not get it._**

"**Oh sorry Oldemort!" _Ha this was fun and easy my two favourite combinations_.**

"**NO Lord Voldemort," _OOOOooooOOoooOoOOOOOoooo. Idiot,_**

"**Oh Coldemort," _What that doesn't make sense._**

"**No Lord Voldemort," _DUMB WITCH ALERT. DUMB WITCH ALERT_**

"**Voldemart? Does he own a muggle shop then," _And boom goes killing curse._**

"**Volde-mort," _Elec-tra. Dumb-ass. Idi-ot. Du-mb. Mind-less… and so it continues…_**

"**Oh I give up I'm just gonna call him: The-man-who-let-the-boy-live," _Oh ding, ding, ding we have a winner I swear Dad is about to blow his top off! YAY!_ Suddenly the door opened. _Good timing Harry_!**

**Draco led Potter up to his room. He didn't really know why, he should have been disgusted at the thought of the half-blood Celebrity in his room because blood matters. Does it? Draco wasn't so sure any more. "So er nice house," Potter said.**

"**I um thanks," _This is so awkward._**

"**You've changed it, It was different when we go kidnapped here," _Alright I feel guity_**

"**I er yea…" _Get on with it I feel weird Potter._**

"**So, You're not getting arrested," _Alright here it comes. Out it comes._**

"Why did you do it," _There we go._

"**Do what," _Hmmmm I don't know_**

"**Stop us from getting arrested," _really, no_**

"Oh everyone deserves a second chance," _and a third and a fourth…_ "But, but you hate me," _I mean that is just a guess you've just been enemy…_ "You Technically saved my life…," _Technically I what now?_

"**What?" _Say what_**

"You knew it was me," _Yea but like I'd ever admit that … DAMN IT_

"**Oh er speaking of which how is my aunt?" _Yea is she spiffing?_**

"**Belatrix Lestrange is your aunt," _No… She's my cousin._**

"**Yea," _No…_**

"**Oh… I wouldn't know they haven't found her yet," _Ha…_**

"**Who`s they?" _A monkey?_**

"**The order," _THEY_**

"**Aren`t you in the order?" _Cos your sort of you,_**

"**No you have to be 21, and obey the rules…" _DE=16+OOP=21==?_**

"**Oh wait you break the rules?" _HARRY POTTER BREAKS THE RULES?_**

"**Yea…" _Join the club_**

"**And Granger as well?" _WAIT A MIN…_**

"Oh yea," _That girl?_

"**So what did you want to talk about?" _Get to the point Potter._**

"**Actually I wanted to give you something…" _Oh a present?_**

**Potter pulled out Draco's wand. _He was going to give it back? Why not chuck it_ _away?_ Draco took the wand, "I er I um Thank you,"**

**When they go back Dazzle had obviously just had an argument. "Well you said talk…" She pointed out. Potter rolled his eyes and started walking towards the door. Dazzle, getting the gesture ran outside and waited. Potter had forgotten something as he said "Oh and before I forget you three…" He pointed to Draco, Annalise and Electra all have to go back to hogworts…"**

"**What?" They all yelled.**

"**Everyone in between the ages of 11-21 has to go to Hogworts, Bye," Lucius held the door open. Potter thanked his farther then looked to Draco as if he wanted to say something to him but just nodded. Draco nodded back and then Potter got pulled out by Dazzle.**

**Once they had left his farther turned on him. "What did Potter want?"**

"**To return my wand,"**

"**You led him up to your room. What are you? A blood traightitor? A Potter-lover?"**

"**No I swear I…" Draco tried to explain but ever scince he was a kid his farther would never let him. "Crusio…" Pain bursted through Draco. He was used to this but it still hurt. He knew what he had to do… "Crusio," Draco screamed in pain. He had to make amends. "Crusio," Draco saw black…**

How was that COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT I KNOW A BIT WEIRD BUT IT WILL PICK UP just wait.


	2. Hogwarts

YAY my second chapter I am so exited. Wow is it hot!

…**...**

**Chapter 2**

**Draco dragged his trunk on to the train station. There it was… Platforms 9 and 10. "Ladies first! Let your sisters go first Draco," His farther snapped. Draco sighed _let it go! _Why wouldn't his farther let anything go? Draco stepped out the way and Anna and Elexus charged at the wall and disappeared. Draco followed them and his parents followed him. They arrived on the station. Draco swore everyone glared at them. _Time to start making Amends _Draco thought. Saying goodbye to their parents Draco, Annalise, Electra made their way to the train. As soon as they were on the train they heard clapping. Only one person could get such a stunning reaction. "Well, Harry Bloody Potter is here," said Anna. "How do you know?" asked Elexus. Twidiot!**

"**Ok Draco, me and Elexus are going to Pansy and Daphne's compartment, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle's compartment is over there, meet you there ok?" Anna said.**

"**Ok," Draco agreed. He headed over to the compartment but quickly went into any empty one. They weren't his real friends. No one dared enter a former death eater's compartment. No one except Dazzle. "Annalise and Electra are looking for ya!" He nodded _what does she see in me? _Thought Draco. "Why aren't you with Blaiser Pinini?" That was Dazzle's nickname for Blaise Zabini. He shrugged. "Surely a wimp like you needs his friends to beat up a girl!" She smirked. Usually he would beat her silly when she called him a wimp but Draco didn't. Dazzle was confused. "Draco are you in… your state of mind?"**

"**err yes…" Just then Ronald Weasley came in.  
"Dazzle, I can do it but Harry has disappeared and Hermione says we need your help so…"**

"**Coming," Dazzle said. Weasley turned to Draco and then turned away but it was too late. Draco had seen he had been crying. Weasley's ears went red and he left. Dazzle stood up and left to.**

**Dazzle was confused. Her brother hated her. Why hadn't he attacked her? Why was he alone? Dazzle was full of Why Questions. But Why is an Important question. Dazzle and Ron turned it to their compartment as Fred and George felt better. Ron sat next to Hermione and snogged her. Dazzle pretended to be sick but she was still thinking about her brother.**

**Draco had confused Dazzle. He knew that. He watched her leave. Why was Weasely crying? Then Draco remembered walking through the hospital wing:**

**Flash back:**

**Draco came across the Weasely family crying over a bed In the bed (Killed by Belatrix Lestrange) was Ginny Weasely!**

**End Flash back**

**Poor Weasely. To someone from Draco's family as well?**

**Just as soon as he had come back to the real world Blaise came in. "Here you are Draco, Why are you here?" **

"**I dunno come on lets get changed," They got changed and left their compartment and walked straight into Potter and Neville Longbottom . "Oh sorry," said Potter but Blaise was related to deatheaters. "I'll make you sorry Potter," He grabbed Potter and pushed him against the train side. "Blaise put him down," Draco said. Blaise turned to him. Did Draco really just say that? Blaise saw Anna and Elexus coming so he decided to ignore what Draco had said. "HA nice Blaise!" laughed Elexus.**

"**Oooo King Potter and his knight Longbottom!" Mocked Anna while she took Longbottom's wand and locked him in the compartment. Blaise took Potter's wand and gave it to Anna. "Let me go!" yelled Potter.**

"**As if we're not Idiots," Elexus smirked.**

"**I disagree, now give me my wand!" Potter struggled.**

"**Broken one-to-many rules have we Potter?" mocked Anna**

"**Well at least I don't go round killing people!" Potter shouldn't of said this because Anna stepped forward. "We could easily add you to the you know!"**

"**Yeah and get locked up in Askaban!" Potter didn't say this. Draco turned around and saw a ginger cat. No, Impossible. "What never seen a cat speak before? And you let them beat you up Harry, Hazza, my man" Everyone turned to Potter. **

"**Who is that cat" Anna snapped.**

"**Hazza?" asked Draco. The cat jumped on Potter's shoulder. " 'That cat' can introduce himself thank you. Hi, I'm Crookshanks," Crookshanks said.**

"**Hermione's pet, Dazzle's experiment!" Potter explained. Anna grabbed Crookshanks and locked him in the compartment as well. Suddenly Seamous Finnigan and Dean Thomas showed up, pushed Blaise away, took the wands back and unlocked the compartment. "Hazza you got into got into the newspaper seven times!" Thomas said.**

"**We are so proud," Finnigan said. They pulled Potter into a compartment and the train pulled into the station.**

**Draco was sitting alone at the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle were stuffing themselves full of… well they were eating to fast for anyone to tell what they were eating. Blaise was chatting up Anna and Electra was fussing over her nails. Their new headmaster was Professor Giggleworth. He was lame. Just as Draco was leaving he bumped into Ronald Weasely. "Hey Malfoy," Weasely grabbed Draco by his collar and pushed him against the wall holding his wand to his neck. Draco struggled hard but it was no use. "Give up Malfoy!" Draco had no choose but to stop. "You're a good little daddy's boy aren't you Ferret!" Weasely laughed. Suddenly Potter showed up. "Ron what are you doing?" asked Potter. "Showing a deatheater what happens when you mess with us!" Answered Weasely shoving him hard in the chest making him moan in pain. He does not cry he moans. "Well I think we've done that come on." Potter said but Weasely didn't move. "He is related to her Harry," Her=Belatrix. "I know but this won't help…"**

"**It'll help me get my revenge!" **

"**Fine if you think Dazzle and Hermione can make Fred and George fell better on their own…" **

"**Alright fine!" Weasely let go off Draco making fall to the ground. He smirked and walked followed by Potter. **

**Draco arrived at the Slytherin Common room to find Crabbe and Goyle eating some cupcakes, Blaise thinking, Anna reading and Electra checking her make-up, AGAIN. "Oh hey where were you?" Anna asked. **

"**Err… Bathroom I'm going to bed. G'night," Draco said hurriedly. He went to the Slytherin Common and turned to find Blaise watching him. "Why did you stand up for Potter?" Blaise asked.**

"**What? Oh I err didn't want you to get into trouble!" Draco tried to convince Blaise but he had Draco by the throat. "want me to tell Anna and Elexus?"**

"**No please Blaise! Let go, Please," Draco was convinced Blaise would kill him but he let go. Draco gasped for breath and Blaise whispered "Watch your back," he left. _Great _thought Draco_ my best mate is trying to kill me I'm sure that's exactly what Potter's gang does…_**

Dazzle was straggling Ron when Harry came in. "Oh great! Well… see ya," Harry walked away from them. Everyone was ignoring them apart from the first years. They always do stuff like this. Harry made his way to the boy's Dorm. He heard someone clear his throat. He turned and saw Ron at the Door. "Why d'ya stand up for him Harry?"

"**Same reason I kept him out of Askaban."**

"**He hasn't changed…"**

"**Well I trust him!" before Ron could argue Seamous came in demanding a 'parta'**

…**...**

wooooo finished even if it is late. YAY My bloody Spanish test was 2day so I had 2 revise. SOZ


	3. Dreams

**Heyy I'm sorry my story has a lot of spelling mistakes and I'll try to fix's them. :'( and also my grammar. Oh I'm going to explain the name Dazzle in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it:**

…

Chapter 3

_Draco ran round a big tree in the Garden. "Dazzle I know you're up there!" Draco called. Dazzle looked down at him and grinned. "Join me!" She called back and at these words Draco climbed the tree and sat next to his favourite sister. "Dad will never find us up here!" She said yelling the word 'Never' _

"_Nope," Draco replied popping the 'p'._

"_Let's stay up here forever Draco," She smiled and Draco saw she had been crying. "What's wrong?" Draco asked concerned. "Dad," she answered._

"_Oh what did he do?" Draco was getting angrier by the minute "Nothing, just yell… Am I weak Draco?" Dazzle asked sadly._

"_Dazzle being weak doesn't just mean not being strong, you're the best at what you do," He smiled as Dazzle looked at her hands. Dazzle was not ready to be born when she was, her hands where weak, so weak that when she was trying to walk if she fell you would of heard a loud cracking sound. "They hurt," Dazzle said. "What?" Draco said he was confused._

"_My hands, when I climbed up here they hurt and went all wobbly," Dazzle looked calm but Draco knew she wasn't. Their dad wouldn't even take her to the doctors because it was a muggle illness. "We should go down and tell…" Draco started but who could they tell without getting to trouble? "…The house elfs," Dazzle put in for him. He nodded._

Draco woke up with a start. Why didn't he agree to stay up there in that tree so no one could find them? They were only five then but still they weren't aloud to act like little kids. Draco lay down and went back to sleep.

_Draco, Annalise, Electra and Dazzle all entered their father's study. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Yelled their father. _

"_H-How did you decide on our names father?" Draco stuttered. "Oh well your name Draco means Dragon. Annalise means god has shown favour and our god is Voldemort, Electra means shining and Bright and Dazzle because we want you as the youngest to be Dazzling," He smiled a rare smile,_

Draco woke up again, Moaned and rolled over.

_In front of everyone Draco was forced to choose to be a deatheater. His mother whispered to him"I hope your happy Draco, I had to lie to our lord for Potter to tell me you were safe!" Draco was about to ask what she meant by 'lie to our lord' when Longbottom stood up for himself, Potter and all their friends. Potter was dead, it was over. Then Potter struggled from the half-giants arms and ran for his bloody life!_

Draco decided that he would just stay awake.

Dazzle rolled around in her sleep.

"_We are here to have Dazzle Lillian Malfoy join us…" Said Lexy Caswell. "No… Please," Dazzle begged._

"_Too late you are one of us and you will join are tribe!" Snapped Lexy. The men holding Dazzle held her tighter as she kept struggling. They reminded her of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and maybe they had the same weakness! Vincent and Gregory had two weaknesses: 1. They were super, super thick but these guys looked smarter and… Dazzle stopped struggling and the men loosened their grip making it easier her to escape and escape she did. "NO GET HER!" Yelled Lexy. Dazzle set fire to a tree in the forest and knocked it down, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DAZZLE MALFOY, YOU, YOUR FRIENDS AND ALL THE GENERATIONS TO COME!" Screamed Lexy. Dazzle had never been more terrified than she was at that moment!_

Hermione shock Dazzle awake. She was screaming like she had just been stabbed. "Her- Hermione?" Dazzle woke up with a start. "Yes It's ok," Hermione soothed. All the other girls in the dorm glared at Dazzle and Hermione. They had never really been as you would say 'girly' Their friends were mostly boys except Ginny and Luna. Dazzle had never really liked Ginny but she loved Luna. "Bad dream Daz?" asked Hermione looking at her normally-Strong-but-not-good-in-mornings friend. Dazzle nodded. "Wanna talk about?" Hermione asked. Dazzle shock her head rapidly muttered something like "Family trouble' and hid under her cover. Hermione shrugged and went back to her own bed. She'd ask Harry about it in the morning. Dazzle had never enjoyed talking about her family.

Harry refused to sleep. He had just heard screaming. It sounded like Dazzle. He was probably imagining things. Suddenly Ron sat up " You know I think I'd like Giant spiders to go after Belatrix Lestrange!" He randomly said. He was dreaming. Harry slowly started to fall asleep

_Harry was in a strange Building! It was the same building when he died and talked to Dumbledore, "Hello Harry," As if on cue Dumbledore stood right behind him along with, Serious, James and Lily. "Professor, Serious, mum, Dad?" Harry muttered. "You've done us proud Harry, destroying Voldemort like that!" James said "Yeah you go Harry!" Yelled Serious. Harry was still very confused. "Yeah but are sure about that Malfoy kid?…" James suddenly asked._

"_James!" snapped Lily, "I think it's a good thing, you are very forgiving Harry!" "Lily smiled at Harry, he smiled back at his mum who had died when he was one. "I agree with your mother Harry, Draco is different than his father!" Dumbledore said._

"_I don't like the Malfoy's Harry but if you want to get in good with Dazzle's family then you go girl!" Serious sniggered._

"_Wha- what asked Harry in disbelieve. _

"_Don't hide away your emotions Harry," said Dumbledore smiling._

Harry woke up. What the heck was that about? I mean Harry sort of liked Dazzle's courage and she may be cute… "Shut up Harry!" Yelled Harry causing everyone in boy's dorm to wake up and give him funny looks!

…

**ooooOOooOOoOoo what's wrong with Dazzle and what is with Harry? Wait and see. MWA HAHAHA**


	4. Authors note

Hey I am writing this story from #1 It is called Harry Potter 1 (Dazzalina)


End file.
